The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to board-to-board electrical connectors that are configured to communicate data signals between different circuit boards.
Various communication or computing systems use electrical connectors for transmitting data signals between circuit boards in the system. For example, conventional board-to-board connectors may include signal contacts that electrically connect contact pads of a daughter card to corresponding contact pads of a motherboard. Edge connectors are one type of board-to-board connector. Edge connectors are configured to receive an edge of the daughter card to electrically connect to the daughter card as well as hold the daughter card in a desired position. For example, edge connectors may include one or more recesses that are sized to receive a thickness of the daughter card. The daughter card includes contact pads that are located near the edge of the daughter card. When the edge of the daughter card is inserted into the recess(es), the signal contacts electrically connect with the contact pads of the daughter card. The daughter card may be held within the recess through an interference fit and/or the electrical connector may include a fastening mechanism, such as removable latches, screws, and the like, to hold the daughter card.
However, conventional edge connectors may have certain limitations. For example, it may be desirable to reduce the required space of an electrical connector within a system and/or use signal contacts that transmit at high speeds (e.g., 5-10 Gbs or higher). Reducing the required space of an electrical connector may be accomplished by reducing a centerline spacing between the signal contacts and/or reducing the size of the signal contacts. However, reducing the centerline spacing may lead to an increase in unwanted noise. Also, signal contacts of a reduced size may be unable to perform as required. Furthermore, it may be desirable for the edge connectors to include power contacts as well as signal contacts. However, power contacts may complicate the manufacturing of the electrical connectors thereby increasing the costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for edge connectors that are capable of transmitting data signals at higher speeds than known edge connectors. Furthermore, there is a need for edge connectors that have a greater density of signal contacts than known edge connectors. There is also a general need for edge connectors that are less costly to manufacture.